Marian Carver
Overview Marian Carver is the daughter of Lord and Lady Carver. Her father came into the the inheritance of Carver hall--located in Wyldgate--when Marian was 15 years old. She is lover and now wife to Robin Hood an rebel, thief, and fugitive ex-lord. Early Years Marian was born on the last day of the Midsummer Festival in a small town in Calladahn. Her Father was the son of the second brother to the head of the Carver family. This meant that he was not to inherit unless something were to happen to her Uncle or if her Uncle were to have no children. Marian's family was not extremely wealthy, but they were well off enough. Such was the privilege of being a noble. Marian was a rather precocious child. She loved to run about and enjoy the sunshine. The girl disliked embroidery and did not like being cooped up in the house all the time. She would much rather have run about in the fields with the other children then sit inside with a needle and thread. However, there was still quite a bit of lady in her. The young woman enjoyed dance and music. She was able to maneuver society well enough. Marian became a woman of two worlds. At the age of ten though her father gave her a silver dagger with sapphires in the hilt. He promised to teach her to use it if she promised to stop fighting with her mother. Marian still had to grow up a lady. Marian willingly accepted the compromise and became quite skilled with knife throwing as well as archery. She never quite got the hang of the sword, preferring ranged weaponry. Wyldgate A few months before Marian's fifteenth birthday her Uncle passed away. The man had never married and had had no children; illegitmate or otherwise. The Carver estate was passing to her father. Marian and her family thus moved from their small quaint manor to the Carver Hall in Wyldgate. It did not take long for Marian to realize how different Wyldgate was from her old home. The people of Wyldgate tended to be more into separation of the classes. The upper class did very little if any mingling with the lower class. Gossip abounded in the town and fitting in seemed to be key to survival. Marian knew that she was not going to fit in very well in the city. The girl was far too opinionated and didn't like feeling she was walking on egg shells. At the Midsummer Festival that year Marian took to exploring the town. She learned its streets, stores, and started to learn who Wyldgate's people were. That evening before the lighting of the bonfire Marian had made her way into a local tavern for a drink. She had done so often enough in her old town so did not think much of the consequences of a woman alone in a tavern. She caught the eye of a young noble lord about four years older than her named Martin. He sat down across from her and tried to woo her with his drunken slurring. Marian did her best to tell him to leave her alone, but the man just wouldn't. Eventually he made a move on her which resulted with her smacking her pint of ale across the man's cheek. Marian left in a hurry, but heard someone following her. The woman ducked into an alley to wait for her stalker and attacked him only to find it was not Martin, but another fellow named Robin Dee Wymond. That day would mark the beginning of her relationship with Robin. Robin Dee Wymond Robin was five years older than Marian. His family was well respected in Wyldgate by not only the nobles, but the peasantry. His family had lived in the town for generations. The Carvers became fast friends with the Dee Wymonds and so did Robin and Marian. The two had a lot more in common than they thought. They were not inseparable, but they were very close. It was when Marian was seventeen that she started realizing that she had strong feelings for the man. At fifteen and sixteen the woman knew that she was attracted to him, but was able to push the feelings down and ignore them. Now at seventeen though there was no getting away from them. For three more years Marian would hide her feelings. However, at the age of twenty Marian realized that this was more than just a mere attraction. Robin was the person she wanted to marry and part of her knew that she loved him. However, Robin seemed oblivious to her feelings. At the Harvest Ball in Wyldgate Marian and Robin found each other almost attached at each other's hips. Marian thought it was a sign of things about to change. There had been rumors that the Carvers and Dee Wymonds had been speaking about marriage between them. The two retired to the terrace where things seemed to be going very well. It almost seemed as if the two might kiss, but they were interrupted by another couple stumbling out into the gardens. Robin pulled away and thanked Marian for being a good friend. Marian was crushed. Robin went inside but Marian remained outside. She walked through the gardens and finally decided to walk home. From then on she tried to keep her distance from Robin hoping to let her heart heal. Somehow the man convinced her to meet him in the woods. Once there Robin professed his love to Marian and the two shared a lovely evening together. The two were well on their way to being betrothed when disaster struck. Robin's family was killed in a fire at Dee Wymond Manor. Robin believing it was no accident chose to take to the woods where he became an outlaw. The two had a brief falling out and did not see each other for quite some time. They were reunited though and Marian pledged that she would marry no other man but Robin. For ten years Marian remained in Wyldgate gathering information for Robin and being his eyes and ears within the city. Blight When the blight came down on Ga'leah everyone was affected. People began fleeing to the Yarrow seeking out the protection of the forest. They sought out Robin and it was because of this that the Sheriff made entering the Yarrow a criminal act. Marian wanting to help the people of Wyldgate, began disguising herself as a worker. She would go out and help in the fields. Her first interaction with the blight was a family that lived on the outskirts of town. She had gone to bring food to them when she discovered that the father had been blighted and was feasting on the rest of his family. Marian killed the man and set fire to the house to burn the bodies so they could not come back to life. It was during this period of time that Robin and Marian had a huge falling out. Marian having had a nightmare in which she saw Robin with other women went to the Yarrow that day only to find him kissing the lycan Aubrey. She was heartbroken and ran from the scene. Robin came after her, but it only ended with her throwing a wooden ring he had given to her as a birthday present. That evening Robin came to apologize and explain himself, however Marian thought she was losing him and so tried to sleep with him in hopes that he wouldn't leave her. This led to a huge misunderstanding and Robin leaving saying he needed space. Marian was heartbroken as she thought she had lost him forever. The two didn't see each other for two weeks. In that time Marian took to wearing black and was so lost without Robin. The Sheriff chose to strike when evidence was brought forward that Marian might have aided Robin when a pack of Lycans attacked the city. Her relationship with the people of the town saved her from a harsher punishment as she had helped to save fifteen of the children being kidnapped. The sheriff only cut off her hair as a sign of her shame. Robin returned after those two weeks and the two made up. Not less than a week later Robin met Marian in the woods, proposed, and the two were married that evening. Tragedy would strike again when the ocean blight attacked Wyldgate. Marian would be forced to kill her own parents who became infected.